La confianza da asco
by Atsun
Summary: Un flato hizo que España se plantease una cuestión vital: ¿Romano confiaba en él?


**Disclaimer: **_Axis Powers Hetalia_ no me pertenece a mí, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias:** caca-culo-pedo-pis. Palabras feas que los niños buenos no deberían decir.

**Notas:** _Lo chiamavano __Trinità (Le llamaban Trinidad) _es una película de vaqueros italiana. _Deberíais verla_.

* * *

**La confianza da asco**

* * *

La gran desgracia de Romano había comenzado cuando España llegó a su casa. Estaban más aburridos que una ostra y —para colmo— llovía a raudales, así que decidieron apoltronarse en el sofá y dejar que las horas muriesen ante sus ojos. Haciendo _zapping_, un programa llamó poderosamente la atención de España.

—_¡Y entonces se echó un pedo!_—una de las mujeres rompió a llorar— _¡Mi marido no me respeta!_

—_Eso es porque hay confianza, mujer_ —otra intentó tranquilizarla—. _Se siente a gusto cuando estás delante. Eso es bueno._

—Quita esta mierda de mi vista —Romano intentó arrebatar el mando a distancia de las manos de España, pero fracasó—. ¡España!

Pero España no le escuchaba. Su mente ya estaba cavilando un asunto que, al menos para él, era de una importancia vital: _¿Romano realmente confiaba en él_?

Romano, ajeno a los quebraderos de cabeza fútiles de España, cometió la mayor locura jamás vista en la historia de la humanidad: cogió unas cuantas patatas fritas (¡estaban libres de pecado porque estaban hechas con aceite de oliva virgen EXTRA!), las metió en la boca atropelladamente, robó de una vez por todas el mando a distancia, cambió de canal, se bebió la Pechi Cola de España y… _eructó_.

España recibió aquel olorcillo nauseabundo como gloria bendita del cielo santo. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, sintiendo la gracia de los angelitos sobre su piel. Sabía que, aunque la mayor de las desdichas sucediera, su sonrisa gozosa no se desvanecería de su rostro. Estaba demasiado feliz en aquel momento y nada, absolutamente _nada_, podría arruinarlo. Sentía el júbilo danzando por su cuerpo y la alegría de vivir en su mente.

¡Así era como Inglaterra debía de sentirse cuando veía hadas!

Romano, en cambio, no parecía entender aquel gozo desmedido. Ya estaba acostumbrado a los brotes de entusiasmo de España, pero aquello era directamente _exagerado_.

—Vale, ¿me vas a decir de una puñetera vez qué mosca te ha picado? —Romano preguntó cuando notó que el aura jovial de España le estaba empezando a desconcentrar. ¿Quién iba a poder ver una película del grandioso Bud Spencer con semejante… _mierda_ al lado?

—Nada, Romano, nada —España le sonrió de oreja a oreja. No era una sonrisa maliciosa, ni picarona, ni socarrona… sino _feliz_.

Un escalofrío recorrió por completo la espina dorsal de Romano.

Un rato después, Romano fue capaz de enfrascarse de nuevo en _Lo chiamavano Trinità_, ¡gran película donde las hubiese! Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad cada vez que veía a Bud Spencer repartir mamporros a tutiplén. _Eso era arte_. Tomó un sorbo de vino y siguió contemplando maravillado el televisor.

Y, cómo no, en el mejor momento de todos apareció la dichosa «pausa publicitaria».

—Me cago en todo —murmuró Romano tras dar otro sorbito. Pocas cosas le molestaban más que aquellos cortes tan bruscos en medio de una escena para dar paso a la publicidad—. ¡Si a nadie le gustan los anuncios!

Menos mal que España le dio la razón.

Presa del horror que le suponía ver aquellos anuncios tan tediosos —por no decir _coñazo_—, Romano hizo algo que llevaba un buen rato queriendo hacer: abrió las piernas, se dejó hundir en el sofá y se rascó la entrepierna como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

O al menos en lo que llevaba de hora.

De pronto, escuchó un ruido muy extraño y _sospechoso_. Giró la cabeza y se topó de pleno con España mirándolo fijamente, con aquellos ojos brillantes y desbordantes de felicidad, y mordiéndose los labios. Le temblaba el ceño.

Romano tardó en darse cuenta de que España no le estaba mirando a él, sino a su mano. Aquella que segundos atrás estaba rascando los _gnocchi napoletani_ de Romano.

—¡¿Qué cojones estás haciendo? —los ojos de Romano se abrieron de par en par, perturbados por la conducta tan extraña de España.

—¡Romano, te los has rascado! —España exclamó tal y como si acabase de ver a su primogénito por primera vez.

Romano se sentía el protagonista de algún documental extraño. Sólo faltaba que España comentase que el Romano macho —_Cachondus Maximus_ en latín— se había alejado de su hábitat natural para ir al baño y ahí marcar su territorio.

—¿Y…? —Romano se sentía golpeado por las fuerzas del retraso mental.

En vez de responder con palabras repletas de sapiencia que dejaran a Goebbels y su retórica con el culo al aire, el ejemplar de España macho —_Churrus Deliciosus_— se abalanzó sobre el Romano macho con evidentes intenciones de lograr el apareamiento entre ambos.

O simplemente le abrazó.

—Roma, siempre tuve miedo de que no confiaras en mí —le susurró casi en el oído. Romano no sabía si enfadarse, sonrojarse o tirarse un pedo de mofeta y huir.

Aunque, teniendo en cuenta la locura que había invadido a España, esa última opción era _muy peligrosa_.

—¡¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que yo me rasque los huevos, so memo? —dado que España no estaba espachurrándole ni asfixiándole, Romano optó por permanecer _relativamente _tranquilo.

—¿No has visto el programa de antes? —España despegó su cara del cuerpo de Romano y le miró fijamente con asombro, como si acabase de escuchar que a Romano en realidad no le gustaban los tomates y que, por consiguiente, toda su relación estaba basada en una mentira— Dijeron que echarse un eructo o un pedo es símbolo de confianza —sonrió de nuevo—. ¡Y tú te has rascado los _cataplines_! ¡No sabía que me querías tanto!

Romano lo contempló con pena. Y con ira. Y con ganas de darle un sopapo. Y de ir a la oficina de objetos perdidos y preguntar por el cerebro de España. Aun así, la pena era la que predominaba en su mirar.

España le miró expectante.

Romano sopesó seriamente la posibilidad de darle el sopapo.

España le siguió mirando expectante.

Romano estalló en una carcajada.

—Tú eres tonto —dijo nada más terminar de reírse _de_ España. Pretendió parecer enfadado.

La cara de España, en cambio, era un cuadro de Picasso.

—Yo no le veo la gracia —frunció el ceño, confuso. Adoraba ver a Romano tan feliz y despreocupado, pero en aquel preciso instante le pareció ofensivo. Sintió que Romano se estaba riendo de él y de sus sentimientos.

Romano se dio cuenta de que España estaba hablando en serio cuando notó que le había dejado de abrazar. Ambos se incorporaron, uno más serio que el otro.

Y el serio era España, lo cual era una novedad _destacable_ y un tanto desagradable.

—Eres muy importante para mí —España dijo con una sonrisa cargada de tristeza. Romano se sintió _un poco_ culpable—. Y a estas alturas, yo no sé si lo soy para ti. Así que ver que al menos estás tan cómodo a mi lado como para, _ya sabes_, ser tan natural me hizo… feliz.

Millones de respuestas ofensivas —algunas un poco _cursis_— rondaron por la cabeza de Romano. La idea del sopapo aún permanecía en una esquina, esperando ser elegida. Desafortunadamente, Romano prefirió utilizar la palabra.

—¿Eres _tan_ idiota que de veras crees que la confianza se mide en pedos o en eructos? —preguntó Romano con el semblante más serio que pudo tener— Me rasco los huevos a dos manos cuando el puñetero Alemania me habla, y te juro por todos los tomates de tu huerta que no me fío ni un pelo de ese imbécil.

España, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, _se sintió_ idiota. Y triste. Romano quería abrazarle, besuquearle toda la cara y decirle que no pusiera esa carita de cachorrito. Pero no lo hizo. ¡No se iba a rebajar tanto!

—Te insulto siempre _con cariño_, te dejo dormir en mi casa, como cualquier cosa que prepares, no te doy una patada en los huevos cada vez que me abrazas —no sabía por qué, pero podría asegurar que su rulo estaba adquiriendo forma de corazón. Y la cara le ardía. ¡Debía de parecer un puñetero tomate!—, y… eres el primero al que llamo cada vez que tengo un problema.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tú…? —los ojos de España volvieron a brillar tanto como antes. Romano miró hacia otro lado para evitar morir achicharrado por aquellos dos soles.

—¿_Tú qué crees_? —Romano le interrumpió. Odiaba tener que explicar cosas tan _obvias_ y evidentes— ¡Joder, si hasta me vestí de abuela sólo porque tú me lo pediste!

Las mejillas de España también se coloraron. No era muy común verlo sonrojado, así que Romano no tenía más opción que retener aquella imagen en su mente.

No porque le pareciera encantador, sino porque así podría echárselo en cara en el futuro. Así, cuando España le dijera que parecía un tomate, Romano podría contestarle: «¿Recuerdas la vez que te sonrojaste cuando te dije que confiaba en ti?»

—Y estabas adorable —España comentó con un tono cantarín.

—No vengas a joder la marrana.

España soltó una de sus risitas tontas cuando vio que Romano, aún sonrojado, subió considerablemente el volumen de la televisión. Ninguno sabía cuándo la publicidad había terminado ni por qué Bud Spencer estaba dándole una paliza a un tiparraco. Sinceramente, ya les daba igual.

Romano volvió a rascarse los _gnocchi_. Y no lo hizo adrede. O quizás sí. ¿Y qué más daba? Siempre fue un poco puerco y jamás se avergonzaría de ello.

—No lo tomes como una declaración de amor, imbécil —bromeó.

España se rió a carcajada limpia y, despreocupadamente, pasó un brazo por el hombro de Romano.

—¡Yo también te quiero, Roma!

* * *

**Comentario:** "gnocchi napoletani" es la forma en la que a partir de ahora llamaré a los testículos de Romano. ¿Sabíais que los ñoquis napolitanos son ñoquis que no llevan **patata**? _Qué genialidad_.


End file.
